reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Forum:Great Wiki
Great idea for a Wiki. Though I say that with a little bit of anger. I had the idea for an RD Wiki about 3 weeks ago. I even put it in my MSN name, lol. I would have called it Copacabana, after the club Lister drinks in in series one. I joined Wikia as part of my registration to www.marveldirectory.com , so thought of starting a Sandbox wiki of RD. Glad to see you put a full one together. I'll be submitting stuff every chance I get, and will always copy-edit if I see something amiss. So count on me for everything. :D Copacabana! That would have been awesome. I spend days wondering what name to give to the Wiki. I ended up naming it "Better Than Life" and, when it was finally granted, I discovered the official fanclub magazine is named Better Than Life, so I changed to Tongue Tied. That is why there are still some things that say "Better Than Life." Anyways, thank you for being here. I look forward to any help you can give! Cheers! Time And Relative Dimension In Space 18:40, 21 November 2006 (UTC) : Hey, I had an idea. We could call the Community Portal "Copacabana." All those sidebar title thingies can be changed to be Dwarfier. What do you guys think? --StBacchus 14:47, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :That sounds cool! We also need to come up with something cool for the search bar. Time And Relative Dimension In Space 12:18, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :: Oo, yeah! Well, if it were up to me, I'd pick Mr. Flibble. Otherwise, he might get cross.... ^_^ --StBacchus 12:39, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :::Heck yeah! We have to put Mr. Fibble somewhere! Time And Relative Dimension In Space 12:48, 4 December 2006 (UTC) It's also possible to have an image in the category box on each page. So there's lots of places to stuff things! --StBacchus 12:56, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Woah, I wondered what happened with my trying to post a forum thingy! Glad to see it sparked conversation towards the positive! Now I just need some image-capture software and then I can start taking pictures to put everywhere. Google ain't the best for the small things. Ace 11:02, 13 December 2006 (UTC) I can image capture from VHS and DVD. if you want some images tell me and i will see what i can do. D.matthews 21:56 13 Dec 2006 (UTC) Just start plopping them anywhere. Remember to specify they are a screencap when you upload them. I, myself, am trying to get my image cap software to work. It refuses to work properly for some reason.Time And Relative Dimension In Space 22:34, 15 December 2006 (UTC) added a couple from screencap able and deb lister. forget to id them as screen caps sorry. D.matthews 23:25 22 Dec 2006 (UTC) :Got it. Remember that screencaps need to be placed as "Fair Use" images in the licensing tab. Besides that, awesome job on the screencaps. Keep it up! Time And Relative Dimension In Space 03:37, 24 December 2006 (UTC) : You can always go back and edit the image page if you forget something or whatever. I went ahead and labeled Able and Deb as screecaps, so no worries! --StBacchus 22:28, 24 December 2006 (UTC)